User blog:SupcommMonroee/Nimitz
Today I went to the USS Nimitz at Naval Station Everett. My friend's father is an NCIS agent so I got to go on a little custom tour for federal agents and their dependents. We were to all go through security in a car caravan (our little tour group), through a checkpoint of guys undestandably outfitted with shotguns. However, my friend and I rode with another NCIS agent who was in charge of investigation for the Nimitz group. We rode in the back of his Charger through security and waited at the dock for the rest of the group. There were several frigates and destroyers, as well as the carrier. The group soon caught up and we boarded the carrier. There to meet us at the entrance we used was a group of US Navy security officers, also equipped with shotguns (hint: shotguns are a common theme here). We entered the hangar bay, which was filled with boxes. So many boxes. Scrap metal, supplies. food, weapons, all sorts of goodies. We went up to the gym, which was just above the hangar bay at the ship's bow. It had a lot of sharp edges. Also the staircases are deathtraps. You can hardly fit your feet on the steps, and it's easy to hit your head on the way up or down. However, the sailors on the ship (as we visited while the carrier was under only minor repair, about 3,000 people were aboard) seemed to have evolved ninja-like traits, and I witnessed one sailor hold himself up by the rails and slide down. I assume this is a leading cause of death amongst new recruits. After that we went up to the deck on the way to the bridge. If you've ever seen a picture of a carrier underway, what it looked like today was totally different. Cranes, forklifts, and little trucks were all over the deck, and the place resembled a construction site. Half the deck was cordoned off because some contractors were re-doing the deck surface, and it was defeaning. We next went up to the bridge. Six or seven of those deathtrap stairs up and down. My head still hurts. The bridge was rather fun, and I sat in the chair of the air boss. It was a tight fit for our group of fifteen, and apparently, twenty two people work in there on a regular basis. At least it has a coffee machine. After that we went below the hangar (more stairs, yipee!), and visited the NCIS office, went through a lot of tight passageways and bulkheads, and visited the security office. I was truly shocked to find more shotguns. The cafeteria reminded me of my elementary school lunch room in its ugliness, and the serving line even had pictures of vibrant landscapes, like Australian deserts and Scottish plains. I can only assume this is to remind the sailors that they are not in a vibrant landscape. Our last stop was the ship store, which stocked mainly water bottles, hostess cupcakes, candy bars, and shirts. I was also annoyed to find that all the vending machines on the boat only accepted Navy cash cards. My ire reached new moderate heights. Our tour ended with us leaving the way we came aboard, and while the other folks had to check themselves out with security, my friend and I drove out in style with the NCIS agent in the Charger. While we waited for the others, we went to the NCIS office and got some free swag. Before we left, federal agents informed us that we would be in trouble should any pictures or videos of the tour surface on the Internet. Sorry guys, it's just that I think those shotguns are for something. Fun day. Category:Blog posts